<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Games by Suicid3_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638736">Demon Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight'>Suicid3_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universos alternos, Harry Potter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, Demon Harry Potter, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, Horror, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Torture, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no sabe por que demonios terminó en la tierra, junto a una mujer muerta y un bebé recién nacido que no para de llorar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universos alternos, Harry Potter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. P R Ó L O G O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor, lean las etiquetas para evitar sorpresas desagradables.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry miró confundido su alrededor; su cola con punta de flecha negra se envolvió en su cintura y sus alas se desplegaron protectoramente por que Harry no sabía que era, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Hace apenas cinco segundos Harry había estado en el infierno planeando con su padre maneras de terminar la guerra que había estallado hacía meses entre los ángeles y los demonios. Harry no sabía exactamente la razón, solo sabía que por alguna razón, que su padre, Lucifer, había decidido mantener en secreto, todo el reino del cielo estaba enfurecido con todos en el infierno, y eso, significaba en la mayoría de las veces problemas. Harry podría haber decidido mantenerse alejado de la guerra, pero al ser el heredero más confiable que Lucifer tenía, era su deber y obligación tomar riendas en el asunto.</p><p>Claro que no contaba con que lo invocaran en medio de revoltijo.</p><p>Harrison Alexandre Mort, <strong><em>-El apellido pertenecía al dios de la muerte, que se había encariñado con él hasta el punto de considerarlo su cuarto hijo-  </em></strong>era uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno, (Lo cual no era para nada raro viendo de quienes era hijo) príncipe y futuro rey. Harry era astuto, a pesar de que apenas había cumplido 20  años, se le conocía por ser un gran mentiroso, manipulador y estafador, hasta llegar al punto de que no importaba el contrato que hiciera, siempre era él quien salía ganando. Esto solo demostraba, desde el punto de vista de Harry, que las personas que lo invocaban no sabían el verdadero riesgo.</p><p>Harry siempre era el tema de conversación favorito de los ángeles que bajaban al infierno, hablaban de lo hermoso que era, de como jamás sería bendecido ni por dios ni por nadie. Hablaban de como, cuando muriera, sus reencarnaciones estarían maldecidas con la vida y la soledad eternas.</p><p>Pero al carajo con eso.</p><p>Harry era un demonio, no le importaba nada de eso. Era avaricioso, lujurioso, perezoso, cruel y sádico. </p><p>Era la viva imagen de su madre y padre.</p><p>Y estaba muy bien con eso.</p><p>Soltó un suspiró audible y miró a su alrededor, parecía que estaba en un callejón, uno bastante sucio y que olía a podredumbre. Harry no pudo sentir ningún aura mágica, por lo que supuso que esté lugar era aquel al que los humanos mágicos llamaban Muggle. Sus alas se estiraron y su cola se desenvolvió, como una serpiente lista para atacar. La sensación de mal estar aumento y Harry se puso nervioso. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal? ¿Dónde estaba su invocador?</p><p>Miró hacía el suelo con una mueca de molestia en su bello rostro y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.</p><p>Allí, en el sucio y frío suelo, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer de mediana edad, con rasgos distorsionados por moretones, y rasguños. La mujer llevaba ropa sucia y exageradamente grande, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Harry.</p><p>No.</p><p>Lo que llamo la atención del demonio fue el bebé que se removía en el suelo, sus pequeñas manos elevadas en el aire y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y el esfuerzo. El niño miraba a su alrededor con sus bonitos ojos azules y soltaba suaves balbuceos, metiendo sus manos en su boca debes en cuando. Harry se quedó pasmado cuando sintió la fuerte aura mágica que poseía el menor. Ese niño era su invocador, su pequeño y adorable invocador. Harry sintió un revoltijo de emociones en su estomago. Ese bebé, recién nacido, había reunido la magia suficiente como para invocarlo a él, a él de todos los demonios. </p><p>Harry nunca había estado en una situación similar y no sabía que hacer. No podía volver al infierno, por que no podía alejarse más de cincuenta metros del niño, y de todas formas nadie podría ayudarlo. Harry estaba atrapado por un tiempo indefinido con un niño que ni siquiera podía hablar. Harry dudaba que siquiera pudiera saber que quería pero...</p><p>Harry tanteó con su propia magia, la magia del niño era totalmente oscura, tan deliciosamente oscura que la boca de Harry se hizo agua. Se suponía que los núcleos mágicos no se desarrollaban hasta los 10 años, pero este niño ya tenía uno desarrollado casi por completo y....</p><p>Harry estaba fascinado.</p><p>Por que de repente entendía como el menor había logrado invocarlo.</p><p>Una fuerte risa escapo de sus labios, y el bebé se volvió para mirarlo, estirando sus brazos con un balbuceo contento y adorable que hizo a Harry suspirar.</p><p>"Eres una pequeña mierda ambiciosa, ¿Verdad, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"</p><p>El bebé volvió a estirar sus brazos en respuesta, está vez, Harry pudo sentir su magia elevándose enojada. Sonrió ante esto.</p><p>El niño era una pequeña mierda mandona.</p><p>Pasos resonaron detrás de él y Harry se crispó, sus alas volvieron a rodearlo y Harry observó, con los ojos muy abiertos, como un hombre de cabello castaño, barbudo y con una túnica gris y sombrero del mismo color, se acercaba, sus ojos brillando mientras miraban a Tom.</p><p>"Ah, parece que llegué a tiempo."Murmuró, pasando junto a Harry y acercándose al niño."Bien, hagamos esto rápido. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."</p><p>Harry sintió su magia elevarse furiosa cuando el hombre saco su varita, lo que sea que planeaba ese hombre, no iba a ser bueno para su pequeño invocador. </p><p>Permitió que su magia se elevará, oscura y furiosa por el aire y el hombre comenzó a toser ferozmente mientras se agarraba la garganta, Harry observó como su cara se volvía morada y en pocos minutos el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. El demonio permitió que su cuerpo se relajará y se acercó al pequeño bebé que seguía demandando atención que Harry estaría más que dispuesto a darle.</p><p>Harry no sabía casi nada de la crianza de los bebés, pero suponía que no sería tan difícil.</p><hr/><p>Tom no dejaba de llorar.</p><p>Harry había abordado una de las mansiones a nombre de la familia Mort luego de reclamar todo como suyo y se había asegurado de que en la mansión hubiera comida, una cuna, ropa para bebé y tantos juguetes que Harry esperaba que Tom se perdiera entre ellos.</p><p>Había bañado y vestido al bebé con ropa caliente, y luego lo había puesto en la cuna, con la esperanza de que se durmiera. Pero Tom no dejaba de llorar, su magia zumbaba a su alrededor enojada y desesperada y Harry no sabía que hacer. Él no conocía a los humanos, no sabía más que unas costumbres y modas, pero nunca se había molestado en aprender sus necesidades nunca lo había encontrado necesario.</p><p>Pero ahora lo hacía.</p><p>"Mira, cariño, el perro está triste por verte llorar" Harry movió un perro de peluche frente al niño y los ojos azules parpadearon hacía él antes de volver a llenarse de lagrimas. "Vamos, niño, si no cooperas te abandonaré en ese orfanato que estaba a unas millas de distancia de donde te encontré." La magia del niño zumbo furiosa ante esa amenaza y Harry gruñó."¡Mierda, no se que demonios quieres, no soy un puto experto en humanos, ¡¿sabes?!"</p><p>Harry cargó al bebé en sus brazos y lo arrulló contra su pecho, su forma adulta se había ido y en su lugar estaba la forma de un niño de 13 años, con altura promedio. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación y sus dedos acariciaron con cariño las mejillas húmedas del infante, una sonrisa cariñosa comenzaba a adornar sus rasgos.</p><p>"No soy bueno con los humanos, Tommy. No puedo adivinar que es lo que quieres." El bebé lloró desesperado y sus pequeñas manos subieron para golpear el pecho de Harry. </p><p>Harry recordó entonces.</p><p>Recordó como su madre le había dado el pecho cuando era un bebé como Tom, recordó como la leche materna juraba ser el néctar más dulce que Harry jamás habría probado. Recordó y se maldijo.</p><p>Por supuesto que el niño tendría hambre. No había comido nada desde que había nacido, era obvio que estaba desesperado.</p><p>Harry acarició los escasos cabellos negros.</p><p>Podría ir a buscar a una mujer que pudiera producir leche, pero sería algo sumamente incomodo y Harry no podía confiarle a cualquiera las necesidades de su pequeño invocador. </p><p>Soltó un suspiró cansado mientras se concentraba en una parte de su cuerpo, él era un demonio, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Sintió sus pezones hincharse y tomar la forma de los pechos de una mujer, un líquido cálido escapaba de ellos ahora y Harry gruñó asqueado. Desabrochó de manera torpe los botones de su camisa y los ojos de Tom se abrieron y miraron con atención todo el proceso. Harry chasqueó la lengua molesto y acercó al menor a uno de sus pechos, odiaba hacer esto. Tom abrió su boca y tomó la punta del pezón en ella y su pequeña mano se alzó y apretó el otro.</p><p>"Eres una pequeña mierda posesiva." Harry observó, el niño se aferraba al pecho desocupado como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más se atreviera a tomar de el. "Nadie va a robarte tu fuente de comida, Tommy. "</p><p>Tom parpadeó hacía él un breve momento antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en comer.</p><p>Harry sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante.</p><hr/><p>Harry soltó un jadeó de dolor cuando los dientes recién crecidos de Tom se enterraron en su pecho, su mano voló a la cara del menor y lo apartó con un sonrojo furioso cubriendo sus rasgos.</p><p>"¡Te dije que no muerdas, pequeña mierda!" Harry se sentó recto en su silla y observó con disgusto como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de uno de sus pechos hinchados."Es la tercera vez en el año, Tom."</p><p>El niño de dos años hizo un sonido triste y Harry no se quejó cuando se acurruco en su regazo, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.</p><p>"L...lo siento...."Murmuró, sus azules brillando apenados.</p><p>Harry suspiró.</p><p>"Está bien, te perdono." Acarició los cabellos negros con cariño y sus alas negras los rodeo a ambos. Tom jadeó encantado."¿Aún tienes hambre?"</p><p>Tom asintió apenado y se acomodo en su regazo para meter en su boca la punta de uno de los pezones de Harry, con su mano, como de costumbre, apretando el otro. La otra mano de Tom subió hasta la cabeza de Harry y esté gimió bajo cuando los dedos se cerraron alrededor de uno de sus cuernos, Tom zumbó ante el sonido y sus dientes rasparon la punto del pezón mientras chupaba.</p><p>"Está es la última vez, Tom." Harry acarició los cabellos negros suavemente y Tom se alejó para acercarse al otro pecho. Su magia zumbaba complacida en el aire y Harry sonrió."No podrás hacerlo más una vez cumplas los tres."</p><p>Tom se alejó ante esto, con su ceño fruncido.</p><p>"¿Por qué no?"Preguntó, su mano apretando el pecho."¿Vas a dejar que otro niño haga esto? ¡Yo no quiero que otro niño te toque, Harry! ¡Prometiste que esto era solo para mi! ¡¿Vas a....?!"</p><p>Harry bufó molesto ante la idea de otro crío obligandolo a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>"No, Tom. No dejaré que otro niño toque lo que es tuyo, tranquilo. " Tom lo miró con duda brillando en sus zafiros." Serás un niño grande dentro de un año, y los niños grandes ya no se alimentan del pecho de sus madres. Ayer me dijiste que eras un niño grande, ¿No lo eres?"</p><p>Tom asintió emocionado y Harry pensó con esperanza en su pecho que ya habían terminado por el día y sus sensibles pezones ya no sufriría mordidas. Pero Tom volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y su cálida boca volvió a tomar su pezón. Harry se acomodo en el sillón sabiendo que estaría así por unas horas más hasta que el menor estuviera lo suficientemente saciado.</p><p>Tom era un niño caprichoso, pero Harry estaba feliz de cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos por más absurdos que fueran.</p><p>Él vivía para complacer a su joven invocador, después de todo.</p><hr/><p>Harry miró con una ceja alzada a Tom cuando esté volvió a la casa con un gato negro en sus brazos. El niño parecía totalmente extasiado mientras le mostraba a Harry el gato como si fuera su mayor logro.</p><p>"Bien, pequeño invocador, ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?" Harry y Tom observaron como el gato negro se tumbaba perezoso en uno de los sillones, Tom silbó emocionado ante el gordo animal y Harry puso los ojos en blanco."</p><p>"Mmm...¡Ares!" Gritó, mientras se acurrucaba junto al gordo gato. "Será el mejor gato de todos."</p><p>Harry soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>"Será uno de esos gatos gordos que duermen la mayor parte del día y la otra come." Se burlón, adentrándose a la cocina. Tom chilló indignado.</p><p>"¡No importa, lo quiero igual!"</p><p>Harry sonrió.</p><p>"Claro, cariño."</p><p>"Será un gato asombroso por que es mío."</p><p>Harry, sinceramente, no lo dudaba. Todo lo que pertenecía a Tom Riddle era asombroso.</p><hr/><p>Harry miró como Tom abría la carta con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azules, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y atrajo a Tom hacía regazo, sus alas los rodearon al instante. Tom zumbó feliz y ambos comenzaron a leer la carta.</p><p>"¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!" Clamó extasiado, con sus pequeñas manos temblando de euforia.</p><p>"Por supuesto que si, cariño." Harry acarició los cabellos negros con cariño y Tom se inclinó al tacto."Serás un gran mago."</p><p>Tom comenzó a hablar sin parar después de eso, la alegría siempre estuvo presente y Harry sintió tristeza por que no volvería a ver al niño hasta las vacaciones de invierno.</p><p>"Tendrás que llevarte a Ares, Tom. Voy a estar ocupado mientras estás en Hogwarts, por lo que no se si podré escribirte cartas."Tom abrió la boca para quejarse pero Harry lo interrumpió, con un tono severo."Pero podrás volver para las vacaciones. Y no voy a abandonarte, solo tengo cosas de las que ocuparme."</p><p>Harry tenía una guerra que ganar, y un trono que heredar.</p><p>Su padre le estaba ocultando cosas, y Harry iba a descubrirlas y luego, dependiendo de cuan graves fueran las mentiras, elegiría el castigo de su progenitor.</p><p>"¿Volverás entonces?"</p><p>Harry sonrió.</p><p>"Siempre volveré, Tom. Por que soy tuyo y jamás te abandonaría."</p><p>Tom sonrió ante esto, sus ojos brillando.</p><p>"Vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos."Murmuró, acurrucándose en su pecho.</p><p>Harry río divertido.</p><p>"Si, haremos grandes cosas amor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry miró los tronos que se alzaban frente a él con una expresión neutra de apariencia imperturbable; los demonios de rango bajo que estaban anteriormente dando su informe al rey y la reina, se detuvieron y centraron toda su atención en él y él sonrió arrogante ante esto. Harry no era tonto, sabía la reputación que tenía en el infierno, sabía que miles de demonios lo admiraban por los contratos tan impecables y ventajosos que había echo a lo largo de su vida. Harry era como un dios para otros y pensaba usar eso para su beneficio.</p><p>"Harry."Su madre se puso de pie y incluso cuando la mujer tenía ojeras debajo de sus hermosas esmeraldas Harry era capaz de apreciar la belleza exotica que su madre poseía. Eleanor Lilian era una mujer de cabello rubio, piel pálida, labios que incitaban al pecado, caderas anchas y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por la misma Afrodita."Harry, mi Harry." </p><p>Su madre lo envolvió en un aplastante abrazo y Harry se forzó a sonreír. Otros habrían visto las acciones de Eleanor como las de una madre preocupada. Pero Harry podía ver cada una de las mascaras de su madre y se río por que la mujer era lo suficientemente engreída como para pensar que Harry caería ante sus actuaciones de prostituta barata. Eleanor Lilian era hermosa, si, pero era una perra asquerosa que gozaba de hundir a su propio hijo al igual que su padre. Nunca se lo habían dicho, pero, Harry sabía que un heredero que se mantenía ignorante era más efectivo que uno que sabía todos los secretos oscuros de la familia. Querían hundirlo de una manera en la que apenas ascendiera al trono, todas las posibilidades de un reinado efectivo se fueran por la borda. </p><p>"Madre." Respondió, besando el dorso de su mano. "Me alegra ver que te mantienes tan radiante incluso cuando me arruinaste."</p><p>Por que si, Harry estaba arruinado desde el primer momento en que vio a Tom Marvolo Riddle. El niño podía parecer inocente y tan bonito que Harry podía llegar a sonrojarse como una adolescente enamorada, pero Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tom Riddle, el niño bonito y dulce que todos afirmaban que era, en realidad era un parásito que solo traería la destrucción al mundo humano como Harry le daría la muerte a sus progenitores. Quizás en otra situación, Harry hubiera pensado que encontró la cereza de su pastel, pero ahora estaba pensando que encontró el fin de su paz y el comienzo de su tortura. Tan poético como sonaba, Harry pensó que los miles de millones de años que le quedaban de inmortalidad, se vería obligado a arrodillarse frente a un humano, que se alzaría en un trono tal y como su padre lo hacía, impotente, radiante de poder y belleza, capaz de matar a alguien con una sola mirada penetrante.</p><p>Riddle deseaba algo que Harry podía otorgarle, pero a cambio, Harry no obtendría nada.</p><p>Por que tan así como Tom Riddle existía, a la vez no lo hacía. </p><p>Ese niño, de ojos azules que mostraban el mismo abismo, era el resultado de lo que el amor, o mejor dicho obsesión, podían ocasionar. Merope Gaunt siguió rociando a Tom Sr de amortentia incluso cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Y Tom, la pequeña mierda que se había aferrado a Harry como si fuera su ancla a la vida, era como un muñeco de porcelana; bonito pero vacío. </p><p>Vacío.</p><p>Ni siquiera su alma era lo suficientemente grande como para que Harry la tomará. </p><p>Así que, si, Eleanor y Lucifer, a quién sus siervos habían apodado con cariño James, lo habían hundido. </p><p>La mascara de su madre se rompió y Harry vio el momento exacto en que su sonrisa titubeó antes de volverse más persistente. Su padre se inclinó desde su trono y de repente Harry sabía que toda la atención era para él.</p><p>"Felicidades a los dos, madre, padre, han jugado bien sus cartas y me metieron en un pequeño aprieto." Su cola larga y puntiaguda se movió en un gesto dramático y sus alas se batieron, Harry sonrió imperturbable."Debo admitir que cuando fui convocado en el mundo humano pensé que sería uno de esos pequeños tratos que se terminan en menos de un día, pero..." La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y una mirada dura se implantó."Ustedes dos pagarán cada mierda que me han echo desde ese día. Pagarán con su sangre y su dulce inmortalidad, de la que tanto gozan, pagarán y se arrepentirán de todo. Yo mismo me aseguraré de eso."</p><p>La amenaza floto en el aire cálido de la sala del trono y todos los demonios temblaron, su madre se alejó apretando los puños y su padre se puso de pie con sus ojos azules brillando con ira, por que Harry se había atrevido a amenazarlo frente a todos sus siervos, y el diablo estaba furioso.</p><p>"¡Felicidades a todos los hijos de puta que apoyaron esté estúpido plan también, acaban de firmar su condena, corderos estúpidos!"</p><p>El infierno arde más de lo normal después de su promesa, las almas gritan de agonía cuando los demonios deciden desquitar su irá en ellas, y Harry ríe mientras sale por las puertas del abismo. Posteriormente, sus padres y todos sus files se hundirán en su propio excremento para besar sus pies. Él lo sabe y lo goza en secreto.</p><hr/><p>"¡Quítate de mi camino, sucio mestizo!" </p><p>Tom es empujado bruscamente hacía un lado por un niño de cabellera rubia y frunce el ceño, Ares suelta un gruñido a su lado y Tom tiene que acariciar a su familiar para que no cambie a su forma de serpiente y muerda al mago. El niño se le queda mirando durante unos segundos y luego se aparta con un pequeño grupo que no tarda en mirar a Tom con odio y comenzar a murmurar entre ellos mientras el rubio acaricia su largo cabello como si estuviera sucio.</p><p>Tom sonríe feroz y a su lado siente a su familiar ronronear cuando se pone de pie, con sus manos sacudiendo las túnicas negras y de primera mano que Harry se tomó la molestia de comprarle. Harry le había renovado todo su guardarropa de invierno y le había comprado túnicas de colores verdes, negros, rojo vino y colores pasteles que Tom amo al instante. "<em><strong>Lo mejor para mi pequeño invocador</strong></em>" Había murmurado, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla. Mejilla que Tom había acariciado fascinado por que amaba cada pequeño beso que Harry le daba.</p><p>Harry había prometido enviarle cartas y regalos cada mes, y Tom había prometido responder cada carta apenas tuviera tiempo. Por ahora, mientras su travieso y lindo demonio se concentra en crear el caos en el infierno, el se concentrará en limpiar Slytherin de personas como Abraxas Malfoy.</p><p>Y puede asegurar que será lo más divertido que hará esté año.</p><p>Por que Harry le había contado como los Malfoy chillaban y lloraban cada pequeña humillación que sufrían, le había contado como una vez había conocido a un Malfoy, que había resultado ser un imbécil narcisista que había odiado.  </p><p>Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y Tom se inclinó con elegancia para tomar a Ares entre sus brazos, el gato seguía siendo tan gordo como de costumbre pero Tom había aliviado el peso con un hechizo para volverlo más ligero. Si Ares se había ofendido por esto, no lo demostró pero le siseó a Tom unas cuantas maldiciones en lengua pársel. Harry se había sorprendido tanto como Tom cuando descubrieron que el gato no era tan gato, si no que podía cambiar a la forma que se le plazca y prefería de entre todo el montón las serpientes pitón. Harry se había burlado y lo había llamado Snaky mientras que Tom lo había arrullado contra su pecho y le había dado dos platos adicionales de comida como muestra de su orgullo.</p><p>Como le había dicho a Harry hacía años, todo lo que le pertenecía era increíble. El propio Harry era muestra de ello. Harry nunca se lo había dicho, pero Tom había visto a Harry sin camisa más de una vez y había visto su nombre en el pecho y espalda del demonio junto a un pentagrama invertido. <em><strong>Tom Marvolo Riddle</strong></em>, oraba, con letras negras y detalles rojo sangre. Harrison Alexandre Mort le pertenecía a él por el resto de su vida mortal y más. Harry se había encargado de él cuando era un niño asustado que se aferraba al pecho de su madre, entonces, Tom le devolvería el favor. Gobernaría al mundo entero y solo entonces, se encargaría de Harry.</p><p>Él haría que el demonio se arrodillara ante él cuando se sentará en su trono, haría que le rogará por cada pequeña muestra de afecto.</p><p>Haría que Harry aprendiera que ninguno de esos magos que había llevado a la casa durante las noches cuando pensaba que Tom estaba dormido y no se daría cuenta, tenía derecho a tocarlo.</p><p>Solo Tom podía tocar la pálida y suave piel de Harry.</p><p>Solo Tom podía besar y morder esos dulces labios rojos que incitaban al pecado y más que eso.</p><p>Solo Tom podía disfrutar ese cuerpo esculpido por la misma Afrodita solo Tom y haría que todos lo supieran.</p><p>Haría que todos supieran que Harrison llevaba su nombre por cada poro de su cuerpo. Que era SUYO y que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tan siquiera mirarlo.</p><p>Todo estaría en paz una vez que hiciera eso.</p><p>Mientras tanto todo era como el infierno sobre la tierra.</p><p>Acarició el pelaje de Ares con suavidad y el gato ronroneó, a su lado una niña río y Tom se alejó antes de que ella tocará a su familiar.</p><p>"Mantén tus sucias manos alejadas de mi familiar, asquerosa sangre sucia." Siseó, viendo como la niña se congelaba y se alejaba horrorizada y apenada de él. </p><p>Tom miró a sus futuros compañeros Slytherin y mientras ellos reían y hacían bromas de mal gusto, su cuerpo tembló de rabia y furia y no podía esperar para hacerlos lamer sus botas.</p><p>"Muy buenas noches a todos." Tom volvió su mirada a Armando Dippet, que momentos antes reía alegre junto al subdirector, Albus Dumbledore."Como ya sabrán como cada año, hoy es el inicio de ciclo. "Tom rodó los ojos cuando algunos alumnos de Gryffindor rieron y comenzaron a aplaudir como si hubieran escuchado lo más gracioso del mundo. Dippet alzó las manos para pedir silenció y continuó."Esté año contamos con una nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la Srta. Alicia MacGuffin, que ha sido cedida por el ministerio de magia este año, denle la bienvenida." Ares se removió en agarre cuando los ojos de Albus Dumbledore se encontraron con los suyos, Tom silbó levemente para que se tranquilizará y Ares gruñó enfadado."Bien, solo quiero desearles buena suerte. Espero que se esfuercen para sacar buenas notas. Sobre todo a los alumnos de último curso, ya saben que pronto serán magos consagrados." Los alumnos de Slytherin inclinaron la cabeza levemente y Dippet aplaudió con felicidad."Bien, ¡Comencemos con la selección entonces!"</p><p>Tom se perdió después de eso, centró toda su atención en Ares y observó y escucho como algunos eran clasificados en Slytheirn, otros en Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y muchos en Hufflepuff. </p><p>Cuando le tocó a Abraxas Malfoy, Tom sonrió salvaje mientras el rubio caminaba hacía el taburete con un aura de arrogancia que lo rodeaba. </p><p>"¡Slytherin!"</p><p><em><strong>Si</strong></em>, pensó Tom feroz, <em><strong>voy a disfrutar esté año.</strong></em></p><p>"¡Tom Marvolo Mort!" </p><p>Tom dejó a Ares en el piso y caminó con paso confiado y elegante hacía el taburete, algunos inclinaron la cabeza ante su apellido mientras que Tom observó a Malfoy palidecer.</p><p>El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y Tom cerró los ojos mientras Ares se echaba a su lado.</p><p>"Oh, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí." La voz resonó en su cabeza y Tom rodó sus ojos."Tienes algo grande entre manos, niño. No cualquiera depositaría sus deseos y necesidades en un demonio tan...</p><p>"Apresúrate, no quiero estar aquí sentado toda la noche."</p><p>"Bien, bien, bien, lo mejor para un niño tan ambicioso y astuto como tú es....¡SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>Tom vuelve a sonreír mientras le quitan el sombrero y camino hacía la mesa de Slytherin. </p><p>Harry iba a estar muy contento con esto.</p><p>Tan contento como el propio Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Estoy en un aprieto".</p><p>Death tarareó y Harry lo dirigen tomar un gran trago de su taza de café, Harry pensó vagamente que era cómico que estaba tomando café con la representación del miedo de muchos mortales; La muerte, que tranquilamente podía obtener el alma de cualquier mortal que quisiera y nadie objetaría, por que incluso el más fuerte le temía. Harry había crecido con ella, la muerte lo había guiado, le había dado amor, lo había consentido, le había enseñado todo lo que Harry sabía y Harry lo amaba por todo eso. </p><p>"Lo sé, Harry." Murmuró, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. "No puedo ayudarte. Nadie puede ayudarte. Fate ha planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ella y Destiny creen que es oportuno darles a los mortales una lección, y para eso, tú tienes que ... "</p><p>"Servirle a Tom Riddle, arrodillarme ante él, mostrarle respeto y ser su más fiel. Darle el mundo entero si me lo pide." Interrumpió, con sus palabras teñidas de amargura. "Fate podría haber elegido a otro demonio, no soy el único poderoso en el infierno ".</p><p>Death soltó una pequeña carcajada y las almas más viejas del limbo temblaron while that the new, se inclinaron hacía ellos, lo más cerca que pudo, observando a la muerte con gran adoración y admiración, una que Harry sabía que se les iría una vez que se dieran cuenta de que para ellos, no había cielo ni infierno; estaban condenadas a vagar por el limbo por toda la eternidad, a diferencia del infierno, está era una manera más sutil y piadosa de pagar por cada uno de sus pecados. Las almas en el limbo había perdido la capacidad de arrepentirse, por lo que, a pesar de que intentaran hacerlo, siempre estarían condenadas al mismo lugar.</p><p>"Tom Riddle ya es un Rey, mi querido niño." Death miró a la lejanía, como un grupo de almas gritaba mientras se abrazaban.No muchos tenía la fortuna de terminar en el mismo lugar después de la muerte. "Los dioses lo han elegido, él será el que vierta la ira fundida en un cáliz que se ha estado acumulando desde hace mucho tiempo. Fate quiere, junto a los demás, que los humanos, Muggles y Magos por igual aprendan que no son impunes a los castigos, todos serán azotados no hay salvación, Tom Riddle se encargará de eso. Pero tú tendrás que estar ahí en todo momento, parado junto a él cuando se sienta en su trono, estarás hay para aconsejarle, guiarle y complacerlo. El alma de Tom Riddle esta rota , necesita a alguien que le de ... <em><strong>amor</strong></em> . "</p><p>Harry se burlo y tomó su propio café.</p><p>"¿Amor? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ya hice un gran esfuerzo criandolo, yo metí en su cabeza la idea de que todos le debían respeto y lealtad desde que me pregunto que estaba destinado a ser. ¿Eso no es suficiente? Lo crié para que fuera un dios, incluso antes de saber que lo era en verdad. Él me debería premiarme a mi, no debería ser al revés. Sin embargo, como de repente parecen todos tan entusiasmados por el pequeño mortal, puedo hacer un esfuerzo extra , pero esperare mi recompensa al final. Pero de todas formas, no puedo creer que encuentren a un mortal tan ambicioso y caprichoso digno de cumplir las voluntades de los dioses. "</p><p>"Puedes esperar esa recompensa con confianza, Harry. Fate sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, ella tiene una razón para escoger a Tom, todo tiene una razón. Pero tal y como nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte, tú debes cumplir la tuya. No solo tendrás que darle amor y seguridad a lo largo del camino, si no que tendrás que hacerlo sentir saciado. Comenzando desde ahora, por supuesto. Él puede ser diferente en muchos aspectos, pero aún está entrando en la pubertad y eso trae consigo muchas cosas .. .Entre ellas algunas que tú conoces muy bien. "</p><p>Harry parpadeó sorprendido y dejó su taza sobre el plato de porcelana.</p><p>"Oh dios mío, no puedes estar sugiriendo que ..."</p><p>Death soltó una profunda carcajada y una vez más, las almas volvieron a silbar y temblar. </p><p>"Lujuria, Harry. Eso es lo primero que tendrás que complacer a tu invocador. Generalmente las personas saciadas sexualmente trabajan más efectivamente, sin tropiezos torpes e innecesarios."</p><p>"¡Es un niño, ni siquiera ha tenido su primera erección!"</p><p>Harry no se quejaba por el hecho de que Tom era un niño, o bueno si, lo cierto era que los niños eran más propensos a exigir y aprender cosas nuevas y no sería la primera vez que Harry lo hacía pero los niños como Tom eran. ..muy complicados y Harry temía involucrarse en algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Una vez más, no es que la edad le importara a Harry, él siempre podía volver su cuerpo a una edad cercana a la de Tom si él se lo pedía, pero tener relaciones sexuales con niños no era algo de lo que Harry fuera fanático. La simple idea de enseñarle a Tom por que su pequeña polla se paraba y estaba dura y dolorosa era ... interesante pero terriblemente irritante por que Harry no quería lidiar con la inocencia del niño en muchos de los aspectos sexuales. Él ya estaba imaginando alguna de las preguntas que saldrían de la pequeña y linda boquita de Tom y si bien era excitante también era estúpido. '<em><strong>Harry, ¿Por qué sale ese líquido blanco de mi pene? </strong></em>''<em><strong> Harry, ¿Por qué me siento tan caliente? </strong></em>'</p><p>Harry se retorció en su silla.</p><p>"Como dije antes, Harry, él no es un niño normal, es el elegido de los dioses y ellos se encargaron personalmente de que todo fuera perfecto. El niño es posesivo y te quiere para él solo, no comparte. Afrodita deposito gran parte de la lujuria en Riddle, Atenea le dio sabiduría, Hebe le dio juventud eterna y Fate le dio la inmortalidad, al igual que Destiny le dio la perfección eterna. "</p><p>Harry sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y el miedo junto a la admiración crecían en su pecho. Ese pequeño niño que había criado era todo lo que Harry jamás había esperado. Harry había esperado que fuera un gran mago, si, pero de cierta forma jamás había pensado que Tom no era un humano tan ordinario como lo había creído ese día cuando lo recogió. "Él ... él es ...."</p><p>"Él es un dios y tú eres su sirviente".</p><hr/><p>Tom Riddle miró con ojos azules divertidos como Abraxas Malfoy temblaba al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo y no puedo evitar soltar una risa ronca que lo hizo saltar y dejar caer el cuchillo sobre la tabla. Tom sonrió burlón mientras el sangre pura lo miraba con ojos plateados teñidos de odio y temor.</p><p>"Que torpe eres, Abraxas, uno pensaría que eras bueno haciendo pociones. Supongo que te subestime."</p><p>Malfoy frunció el ceño.</p><p>"Guarda silencio, mestizo asqueroso".</p><p>Tom sonrió de nuevo y obtendrá que su magia rodeara al sangre pura, oscura, espesa y tan dominante que Malfoy se dejo caer al suelo, con un jadeó que llamo la atención de todos en el salón. El profesor Slughorn se acercó a pasos rápidos y Tom lo interrumpió antes de que hablara, con una falsa mirada de preocupación en su rostro.</p><p>"Profesor, creo que Abraxas no se encuentra bien. Si me lo permite, lo acompañare a la enfermería, creo que podría tener fiebre".</p><p>Horace balbuceó algo sobre estudiantes imprudentes y Tom sintió una gran ola de satisfacción llenarlo cuando el hombre prácticamente los echo del salón de clases. Tom se aseguro de alejarse del salón lo suficiente para que el profesor Slughorn los interrumpiera justo cuando Tom estaba reclamando su derecho de nacimiento. Ciertamente no tenía nada en contra del amble profesor, pero en estos días la paciencia de Tom era algo que se acababa bastante rápido y no soportaba que lo interrumpieran cuando todo era tan <strong><em>terriblemente </em> <em>divertido</em></strong>. Abraxas tuvo la sensatez suficiente para mantenerse en silenció mientras Tom los alejaba del salón de clases, más que consiente del terror que estaba comenzando a acechar al niño. Estaban a un pasillo de la enfermería cuando Abraxas finalmente estalló, se soltó del agarre de Tom y gritó;</p><p>"Pagarás por esto, Mort, lo juró, haré que ...."</p><p>Tom tomó un puñado del cabello rubio y azotó el cuerpo de Abraxas contra la pared más cercana, sus ojos brillaron con locura y Malfoy se encogió, mientras miraba al demonio con rostro de ángel frente parado a él.</p><p>"Mide tus palabras, Malfoy, por que puedes arrepentirte luego." Ronroneó, jalando más fuerte del cabello rubio. "Tal vez no lo has notado todavía, pero no estás ni cerca de ser mejor que yo eres un mago débil que se confía por su estatus de Sangre Pura, pero eso tendrá que cambiar a partir de ahora. " Malfoy abrió la boca para hablar y Tom volvió a golpearlo con su magia. "A ustedes les falta aprender modales y respeto, así que seré su tutor a partir de ahora. Comenzando por ti, Abraxas Malfoy. No hablarás si no te doy el permiso para hacerlo, te dirigirás a mi como " <em><strong>Mi señor</strong></em> " y si escucho la palabra ' <em><strong>mestizo</strong></em>'salir de tu boca cuando hablas de mi, pagarás con tu vida. Cada falta de respeto será premiada con un castigo, y cada mínimo error te arrastrará más cerca de tu muerte. A partir de ahora, toda la casa Slytherin se inclinará ante mi si saben lo que les conviene. "</p><p>Malfoy siseó una maldición y Tom se alejó de él enfurecido cuando lo escupió. La saliva se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda y Tom miró con ojos asesinos al heredero Malfoy. Nadie se metía con él y salía ileso. Si había algo que Harry le había enseñado, era que los demás deben inclinarse ante él, no al revés. Y para obtener eso, era necesario recorrer un largo camino, pero al final valdría la pena por que cuando se mencionara el 'Tom Riddle' le seguirían palabras de pura admiración y respeto. Tom no aceptaría nada menos que eso. Si había llegado a considerar que Malfoy era digno de algo, ahora solo lo veía como mugre debajo de sus zapatos. Tom disfruto terriblemente cuando Abraxas se encogió de miedo ante el brillo en sus ojos, sus manos levantándose por reflejo en un modo de defensa inútil Muggle. </p><p>Tom quiso reír por la patética imagen que estaba mostrando el sangre pura ahora.</p><p>"Oh, Malfoy, no sabes lo que acabas de hacer."</p><p>Si los Slytherin's detrás de ellos soltaron jadeos de asombro o se ahogaron en su propia saliva cuando vieron al heredero Malfoy con un ojos morado y la boca rota, no lo dijeron.</p><hr/><p>"Tom". Harry post a su protegido adentrarse a su habitación compartida y se sentó sobre la cama en la que anteriormente estaba recostado perezosamente.</p><p>Una ligera diversión lo lleno cuando vio los ojos de Tom parpadear sorprendidos antes de que esos ojos azules tan hermosos como un lirio de agua se clavaran en él. El niño se quedo paralizado en medio del cuarto, su mano parada en la correa de su morral y sus ojos proyectando tantas emociones que Harry se sintió aturdido y dudo sobre como proceder. Sabía que Tom era muy apegado a él, Harry recordaba a un pequeño Tom de cinco años persiguiéndolo por toda la cosas para hacer todo tipo de preguntas que hacían a Harry resoplar irritado. Pero cuando Harry decidió visitar un Tom no había esperado que estaba tan emocionado por verlo, después de todo, solo después unas semanas desde que Tom ingresó a Hogwarts.</p><p>Sus brazos se abrieron en una clara invitación y Tom no dudo antes de dejar caer su morral y lanzarse hacía él, sus propios brazos más pequeños abiertos para rodear la cintura de Harry en un fuerte apretón. Las alas negras y grandes de Harry se batieron y envolvió al Slytherin con ellas, haciéndolo soltar un suspiró satisfecho por la repentina y cómoda calidez que Harry siempre le brindaba con sus abrazos.</p><p>"Mi lindo y pequeño Tom." Murmuró, inhalando el aroma dulce de su pequeño maestro. "¿Me extrañaste, dulce cosa?"</p><p>El niño se sentó en su regazo, una costumbre que había desarrollado de esos días fríos de Julio en los que Harry lo acurrucaba contra su pecho y le daba de comer. En aquel entonces, Tom era un bebé de 1 año apenas y encajaba perfectamente en la forma más pequeña de Harry, pero recientemente había crecido bastante y Harry debía usar su forma adulta con él si quería sentarse en su regazo.</p><p>"Si ..." Aceptó, alejándose del abrazo lo suficiente para ver los ojos verdes de Harry. "¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste?"</p><p>Su demonio soltó una suave risa y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, sus ojos brillando con un cariño que solo le mostraba a Tom. "Por supuesto que si, Tom. La casa se siente horriblemente sola sin ti en ella. Pero eso no importa ahora , estoy contigo. ¿Estás disfrutando Hogwarts? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Cómo son tus profesores? ¿Son suficientes para enseñarte? "</p><p>Tom sintió sus labios curvarse divertidos. "Los profesores están bien, Harry, todo está bien. Hogwarts es increíble, la biblioteca es enorme, pasaran años antes de que pueda leer todos los libros que haya allí."</p><p>'Obvio que la biblioteca llamaría su atención.' Harry frunció el ceño. "No respondiste todas mis preguntas, ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Alguien te está molestando? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, si algo te molesta me desharé de eso."</p><p>"Harry, ya no soy un niño." Tom se quejó, tomando la mano más grande de Harry entre las suyas. "Estoy bien, puedo solucionar mis propios problemas, no tienes que ayudarme en todo."</p><p>"Lo sé, lo sé. Estás creciendo tan rápido ... En unos meses estoy seguro de que en unos meses tendrás vello por todos lados."</p><p>Tom siseó avergonzado ante el comentario y Harry le sonrió con cariño mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas sonrojadas. "De todas formas, si alguien te molesta demasiado puedes contar conmigo."</p><p>"Nadie me está molestando, Harry, y en todo caso si fuera así me encargaría yo mismo del problema." La mano de Harry comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla y Tom se inclinó para besar el cuello de Harry. "Sin embargo algo me está preocupando demasiado".</p><p>Harry entrecerró los ojos suavemente y lo alentó a seguir hablando, Tom suspiró. "Recientemente, no solo el mundo mágico está en medio de una guerra absurda por la supremacía de la sangre, si no que el número de muggleborns a aumentado de sobre manera. Antes de que ellos entraran, el mundo mágico tenía costumbres, costumbres que no tendrían que haber sido desechas. De cierto modo es entendible que los Pureblood estén alentando a Grindelwald, están adaptando el mundo mágico para la comodidad de desconocidos que pasaron de no tener nada a pensar que podrían poner sus elecciones sobre los demás. Los Muggleborns están en contra costumbres del mundo mágico, merlín, varios de ellos exigieron una Ley que permitiera cazar criaturas mágicas, como si ya no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal. "</p><p>Harry tarareó suavemente y acarició los suaves cabellos negros. "No es algo que se pueda evitar, me temo. El ministro de Magia está desesperado por tener paz en el mundo mágico, ¿Crees que le importara sacar las culturas que vinieron con la magia si eso significa obtenerla? "</p><p>Tom apretó los dientes. "Ese bastardo ... ¿De verdad cree que está ayudando tomando esas decisiones? Está causando odio, rivalidad, no está causando aceptación. Está causando rechazo."</p><p>Harry soltó un suave suspiró y volvió a arrullar a su maestro contra su pecho. "Como dije antes, Tom, por ahora solo podemos ver como se desarrolla la situación. No actuare a menos que algo te afecte directamente. A menos que me lo pidas , claro. "</p><p>Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Harry. "Es bueno contar contigo, Harry."</p><p>Harry sonrió. "Cuando quieras, Tommy".</p><p>Harry se quedó con Tom hasta que esté cedió al cansancio y se durmió. El demonio dudo pero finalmente, dejó un libro bastante peculiar sobre los pies de la cama de su protegido. 'Adolescencia, hormonas y la pubertad'.</p><p>Harry no podía estar seguro de si se arrepentiría o no. Solo sabía que Tom era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que Harry estaba haciendo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, para los que preguntan, no pienso escribir Smut hasta que Tom sea mayor de 15 años. Y, para aclarar otra cosa, con "niños" Harry se refiere a adolescentes, no a "nenes chiquitos menores de 10". (No es que eso sea mejor, pero bueno)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>